1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a washing machine having a water spray device to efficiently wet the laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are classified into pulsator type washing machines and drum type washing machines according to the washing scheme thereof. The pulsator type washing machine includes an outer tub for storing washing water, a rotating tub rotatably installed in the outer tub to receive the laundry therein, and a pulsator installed at the bottom of the rotating tub to generate swirl flow.
Such a washing machine has a water circulation device which circulates washing water from the bottom of the outer tub to the top of the outer tub using rotating force of the pulsator.
The water circulation device includes ribs protruding from a lower portion of the pulsator to pump up washing water from the bottom of the outer tub as the pulsator rotates, and a circulation path which guides the washing water pumped by the ribs toward the top of the outer tub. The circulation path is formed between the rotating tub and a circulation panel installed at an inner peripheral surface of the rotating tub.
In operation of the water circulation device, washing water is fed into the outer tub until the washing water reaches a predetermined level in the outer tub and then the pulsator rotates in the forward and reverse directions by a motor, so that the washing process or the rinsing process for the laundry is performed. As the pulsator rotates in the forward and reverse directions, the ribs pump up the washing water from the bottom of the rotating tub and the washing water pumped by the ribs passes through the circulation path. Then, the washing water is introduced into the top of the rotating tub through the circulation path and the dropped down into the rotating tub.
After that, when the washing and rinsing processes have been completed, the rotating tub rotates at a high speed to dehydrate the laundry.